Pictures
by ShimmeringDaisyFace
Summary: Nine teenagers are going back to school after a life-changing war, armed with pictures of their past in their hands.
1. Real Prologue

**Enjoy my new story!**

Prologue

_Labor Day. The most dreaded day for any teenagers. Especially _these _teenagers_

_Most of them are going to different schools. Some in different grades. Some in different parts of the country._

_They hate to be parted. Though they are about to kill each other out of annoyance._

_They are closer than blood. They'll see each the next summer. Even during spring and winter break._

_So with laughter in their throats and tears in their eyes (well, some of them) they take pictures._

_Percy and Annabeth with their arms around each other. Leo on fire. Piper and Jason up in the air. Reyna with a tee shirt and shorts on, unlike her usual toga. Nico trying to teach the guys Mythomagic. And so many more._

_But most important, there was a picture of the nine of them together._

_Put after a few hours, the fun was over. With heavy hearts, the nine walked to their separate location with pictures in their hands._

_Jason was going to Briarwood High School, Southern California._

_Piper was going to Jones High, Buffalo, NY._

_Leo was going to Yancy Academy, Watertown, NY._

_Frank was going to Southern Vancouver High School, Vancouver._

_Hazel was going to Douglass School, New Orleans, LA._

_Nico was going to Westover High, ME._

_Reyna was keeping her praetor ship at Camp Jupiter._

_Percy was going to Goode High, Manhattan._

_Annabeth was going to Clarion Ladies Academy, MA._

_Happy last day of summer._

**If you're actually reading this, please put The Money Song in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Briarwood High

**Thank you, Cory Monteith for gifting me with your character of Melchior. I will never hear Spring Awakening without thinking of you. You were gone too soon, but may you rest in heaven.**

**Thanks to: choirgirl21, ima steal your chocolate, Computermind123, Keeta-x-Tribias, elliefs, sonofthetrigod, Mango21, percabeth2511**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Jason

Walking into Briarwood, Jason couldn't say that he wasn't used to people staring at him. The other students weren't being mean or anything but it was just quite awkward since Jason Grace can kill Titans and make a super powerful Earth goddess hibernate but he's never been to public school.

He keeps his head down, backpack slowly murdering his spine with all the (un)necessary books that weighed him down. Finally the stares slowly melted into brisk chatter, and Jason reached his locker, 0126.

And of course, the locker combination doesn't work. Slamming his head on the slab of metal hell, Jason sighs and wishes he were in Camp Jupiter, or in New Rome having breakfast with Piper, or reclining on the lawn chairs on the Argo II and planning pranks with Percy, Leo, Frank, and Nico.

A voice shocks Jason back to reality. "Hey," a guy unlocking the locker next to him says. "Need help?"

"Yeah, thanks." Jason says with a grateful smile. He tells the guy his locker combination, and he unlocks it with no problem.

"I'm Fred."

"Jason." He says with a smile and a nod.

"'Guess I'll see you in class." And with a wave, Fred walks away.

_Hades, only ten minutes till homeroom._ Unpacking his bag and getting his books for American History, Jason comes across the pictures.

He pins each picture to his locker, softly laughing when he remembers Nico looking so frustrated for Percy to understand the rules of Mythomagic. "No, Percy. Poseidon has two hundred less points than Hades. That means that Hades is two hundred times more powerful."

Taking the last picture of him and his eight best friends, he feels a bittersweet moment. Tucking the picture in his pocket, he plans to tape it to the front of his binder.

Walking into homeroom, there's only one seat left in the very back, which is wonderful. For once, Jason doesn't want to answer any questions.

But throughout American History, Jason keeps thinking he sees Annabeth leaning forward on her desk, engrossed by the information, or Reyna taking notes, or Leo playing with a miniature robot that he made out of boredom.

**If you're actually reading this please put Wish I Were Here in your review!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Daisy**


	3. Jones High

**I'm sorry, guys. I feel so guilty. *Bad, Daisy. Bad.***

**Shout out of the week: SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon! I'm Beta-ing her story, Nice To Meet You and its fantastic!**

**Enjoy, my children!**

Piper rolls her eyes, used to the staring. One thing the daughter of Aphrodite wasn't used to: public school.

She wishes her best friends were beside her. They would lighten up her day, wouldn't they? Piper shakes her head. Her best friends wouldn't like her dwelling on them all day. Even though Piper would like to more than anything.

The hero of Olympus walks into the front office, already spotting a cake face who is most likely going to be a Gorgon to the daughter of Aphrodite for the rest of the year.

The clerk was a grandmotherly old lady. Piper smiles at her, but she knew to keep her eyes open. This could be an empousai in hiding for all she knew.

She squints through the mist, but there is nothing. Just an old lady.

Anyhow, a Gorgon wouldn't be so bad. Piper fought Porphyrion for her mother's sake, what could be worse than that?

Staring at the schedule, Piper groans and realizes that her locker is far away from sixty percent of her classes. This will be a _fun_ year.

Piper has the ground knocked from under her, and is about to grab her dagger from her boot, expecting the old lady was a Gorgon after all.

Looking up, it was just the idiot cake-face who glared at her in the hallway earlier.

"Oops!" The witch fake-pouts. Piper's thousand books are all over the floor and unfortunately, that means her pictures are scattered too.

Miss Cake Face picks up a picture of the boys of the prophecy, plus Nico (who have all became extremely muscular over the time lapse of the war), and sneers. "Oh, how do we have here?"

Piper stands up, unafraid of something as mundane as an insecure human, and snatches the photo right out of Cake Face's hands. "Go find your little boyfriends." Piper smirks, eyes narrowing. Kaleidoscope eyes can give quite good glares.

The daughter of Aphrodite picks up her books, but finds one picture missing. The one of her and Jason.

"_Hand me the photo,_" Piper says, eerily calm.

"Oh, poor you. Photoshopping a _hawt_ guy into your pictures." Cake Face puts on a face of pity.

"I'm guessing you only speak out of experience." Piper gives Cake Face a breath-taking smile and takes the photo out of her hands effortlessly, leaving the brat gaping behind her.

Piper arrives in homeroom, and finds the seat in the back corner, ignoring the jocks' hungry stares.

But throughout homeroom, Piper McLean swears she feels Jason's hand in her own, catches Hazel's glowing happy eyes, and sees Nico's mass of dark hair.

**Hope ya liked it! More reviews make the author happy, and a happy author means a good chappie!**

**Thanks ma darlings!**

**Next Update: 8/12**


	4. Yancy Academy

**Hi! Thanks to: Jedi1, sonofthetrigod **who is the best reviewer a girl could ask for, **pjo-guardgeek** this is for you, okay? Happy first-day of school! **SpinningHyperCookie** awesome username by the way **Elmlea **who is an amazing reviewer who I wouldn't trade for the world **Isabel, choirgirl, Wind19!**

**Enjoy!**

**Book of the Update: Perks of Being A Wallflower**

**Song of the update: One from A Chorus Line**

**Dedication: pjo-guardgeek :) Hope you had a great day, sweetie.**

Leo has a bit of a hop in his step, knowing Yancy Academy could be a better school than all the others. Percy went here, so that could be a good sign. Wait, he was attacked by a Fury here. Never mind.

Leo smile doesn't fade though, keeping on his facade. He doesn't need to, though. He bulked up during the war. Or at least he thinks so.

Keeping his head down, Leo's mind wanders to last summer.

Leo found a girl who was way out of his league (So far out of his league she was the Roman praetor) who actually forgave him for his... mistake and liked him back. Plus, she liked his pick-up lines.

But noooo. Leo couldn't stay at Camp Jupiter because according to Annabeth he needed an 'education'. Bull.

A group of girls huddled around locker 1967, surrounding a ginger with an ugly smattering of freckles on her face.

"Uh, could you guys skidaddle? I gotta open this block of metal."

The girls groaned and one girl with greasy dark brown hair in a ponytail and a tight shirt snarked, "Come on, Nancy. Let's get away from him."

Leo wasn't offended, he wanted them away from him. Opening the locker, he quickly installed a moving picture frame, switching photos every fifteen seconds.

Grabbing the million pound books Leo mutters Spanish curses, but stops as he sees Reyna's sparkling black eyes.

He missed her more then ever.

But he jogs to homeroom, sitting in the back left corner next to a guy that reminded him of Jason and pretended to pay attention to the droning teacher.

But throughout science, Leo swore he saw Frank pass him a note, Piper nudge him to watch the teacher, and Reyna's gleam of a smile.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	5. Southern Vancouver High

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: Erik the Viking **fellow Leyna shipper *high five* **Clarisse Daughter of Ares **who is an amazing person, along with reviewer **sonofthetrigod** once again, one of the best reviewers on the site. Still reeling; YOUR FAN OMGZ **xNightmarexx **Who is also awesome because she read a bunch of my stories and the only person to catch the Nancy reference :D **Jewelia9 **Thanks :)

**Book of the Update: Princess Diaries**

**Song of the Update: Bruises by Band of Skulls**

**Dedications: Erik the Viking who is a fantastic writer, and an all around great FFer :)**

Even though he might be a hero of Olympus, Frank Zhang is still socially awkward.

He walks through his old high school, ignoring the whispers. Yes, Frank has gotten taller, thinner, and more muscular. It's not a scandal.

Heading to his new locker, he pretends he can't hear the taunts of the class bully. Eh, he's bigger than a meaty guy with no self-esteem.

The locker is old and rusty, filled with curse words and strange pictures. But this year, Frank Zhang has pictures to cover them up.

He skims through the photographs, starting to laugh at the one where Leo forced him to be a 'friendly tiger' so he, Hazel, and Reyna could ride on him. Who would have thought that the praetor would fall for the guy who blew up her camp?

Leaning against his locker, Frank is in hysterics, looking through more pictures. He gets a lot of weird looks, like the students hadn't ever seen him laugh,

They probably haven't.

"Who are those guys? And what happened to you?" His locker neighbor Aaron pestered. Aaron wasn't exactly a friend, but he wasn't a foe either.

"My best friends. I went to a... Military camp, you could say." Frank smirked, laughter bubbling inside.

Aaron looked like he was confused, but didn't care too much so the son of Mars headed to homeroom.

The room was full of familiar faces. Frank luckily had one (kinda) friend, Daniel. He slid next to him, and Daniel stared at him with wide eyes. Well, actually at his notebook but whatever.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Daniel asked, astonished. He pointed at a picture of Hazel, mid-laugh.

"Yeah." Frank smiled, thinking of her bright gold eyes.

"Hot, man." The son of Mars ignored that.

The announcements and the homeroom teacher droned on, and Frank began to zome out.

But he swore that he saw Hazel grinning at him, Leo's mop of curls on the desk, asleep, and Percy playing with a ball of water in his hands.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	6. Douglass School

**Hey everyone! Thanks to: sonofthetrigod, Erik the Viking, Howlsong13, pjo-guardgeek, kat callan, Elmlea, awesome possum, SilverPen001, sparticledemigod! I'm sorry, I'm really tired and I didn't do review responses. I love and graciously appreciate every single one of your reviews, and I want to thank you for them :)**

**Book of the Update: Crunch Time**

**Song of the Update: In the Heights (See what I did there? Advertising for my new story? Check it out:))**

Hazel was nervous. Unlike quite a few of her best friends, she'd been to public school. But that was in the 1940s, where there was World War II, racism, and pin-up girls. Plus, pop culture is difficult nowadays. The Saturday with Percy and Leo helped her, but you can't learn the glossary of a decade in five hours.

So, the daughter of Pluto walks through a New Orleans very different than her own, gets lost a few times, and finally finds Douglass School.

Walking through the doors, she wished that her friends were beside her. She wished even more that Frank was beside her. He wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her best friend. He accepted her even though she was an outcast, Roman world or not.

The girls wore mini skirts, skinny jeans, and what were those called? Short shorts? Hazel self-consciously pulled down her knee length plaid skirt.

Reaching her locker, it took her about five tries to open up the locker. It was much more complicated then it seemed. Opening the door up, the room inside was probably made for a pre-schooler's backpack, it was so small.

The girl opening her locker next to Hazel paid her no attention. People have become so rude.

The heroine of Olympus shoves her backpack in the confined space with her foot and closes the door. Hazel decides she doesn't like lockers.

Walking into biology, which was her homeroom, Hazel took her seat next to a girl with wildly curly brown hair, much like her own, and bright green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Lauren!" Lauren held out her hand, and Hazel took it graciously. Finally someone kind.

Hazel had some trouble with the Trapper Keeper, and soon all the pencils exploded out of the netted bag. Lauren knelt down to help her pick them up, and the daughter of Pluto noticed that the shadows in the corners seemed to be gravitating toward the green-eyed girl, not Hazel. And in hard white light of the classroom, Grace's skin was freakishly pale. Well, there's a problem.

Hazel ignored the fact that Lauren was most likely a demigod, but she didn't say a thing. She'd contact Percy and Annabeth later.

Class started, and the first unit they'd be studying was on animal. Hazel missed Frank more than ever.

Throughout the class though, Hazel could have sworn she saw Piper rebraiding her hair, Annabeth take constant notes in her notebook, and Frank, his brown eyes warm, and human form flickering.

**Fiftieth reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice!**


	7. Westover Hall

**Hey everyone! Once again, on a strict time limit. But I wanted to say, some kids at school today said some really awful things to me. Like I was ugly, desperate for a boyfriend, failing at being funny (Humor's a big part of my life so...), stuff like that. If anyone ever does that to you, feel free to PM me. I don't want anyone to feel alone. Thank God I have such a great mother.**

Nico di Angelo wanted to cry. But no, he couldn't because he was a fourteen year old guy. Of course.

He walked through the same halls he did with Bianca. The same ugly yellow lockers with the various scrape marks, the rotting wood floors, and the old, annoying teachers who hated him back then and will probably hate him now.

The other kids stare at him like, _Look at the Emo kid!_

Nico heard whispers of Goth and wannabe hipster, but he ignored them. They're more mainstream than he'll ever be.

His new locker was on the opposite side of the school. Made sense. He was a different person now.

He smiles a small bit, putting up the pictures in his locker. He was happy this summer. Why couldn't that summer last forever?

Nico suddenly feels himself pushed against the cold, sharp metal of the locker door. The brawny kid was growling at him. But Nico notices that in his eyes, there's confusion. Why isn't Nico squirming?

Nico dryly grins and snaps his fingers. The shadows move from the corners and drags the bully away. The son of Hades smirks and walks away.

Finally, three minutes after the bell rings, Nico di Angelo arrives at homeroom.

Mr. McClary glares at him, pot belly the same as it was four years ago. "Di Angelo, is that you?"

"Yes." He grumbles, and Nico trudges to his seat.

McClary looks confused, like he's wondering where the little hyper boy had disappeared to.

"And Bianca?" Bianca was a major teacher's pet, McClary, as moody as he is, would remember her.

"Not here." Nico scowls.

"Oh. Well then. Will you tell her I said hello?" McClary says, like he knows he's treading on glass shards.

"Bianca's... Bianca won't be returning to Westover." Nico looks down, surprising tears sparking in his brown eyes. "But my other sister Hazel might visit."

McClary still looks confused but begins attendance.

Nico zones out multiple times, but he can't help but think he sees Percy fingering a ballpoint pen, Hazel grinning at him, and even Bianca, her comforting smile reminding him to be brave.

**How'd you like?**


	8. Camp Jupiter

**Hey everyone! OhMyGods I had a great dream last night. I happy. Thanks to: Tazmaster **Thank you :) You don't know who good that made me feel :) **Erik the Viking **Thanks! **pjo-guardgeek **Thank you! **kat callan **I know right? **sonofthetrigod **I'm glad :) **seaotter99 **Hope your first day went well! **Elmlea **Thank you so much! **Clarisse Daughter of Ares** That's what I was aiming for! Thank you! **SilverPen001 **Thank you! Me too :) **vibb **Thanksies! **SeaBreeze Daughter of Poseidon **Ah, your reviews always make me happy. :)

Reyna sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes. 5: 30. This is wonderful. All her other friends would still be asleep, school are not.

Brand new day. Perfect.

Everyone's gone, and everything's back to the way it was before the Giant War. No friends for Reyna. Only company she has: ten million pounds of papers. Perfect.

Half-heartedly grabbing a handful of jellybeans, Reyna walks out of the praetor's house into the office in the Senate building.

Same old ugly wooden chair. Hurts her back by the time she finishes her work every night. And now she doesn't even have Leo to look forward to.

This is going to be one long year. It's been two days, and she already misses his annoying-ness.

She collapses onto the hard chair, picking up the pen she's used for the last two years. Déjà vu.

The mediocre pile of dead trees sits pitifully at the edge of her desk, and Reyna mentally groans.

She reaches over, and drags the papers across her desk.

On top of the confirmation forms, laid a picture.

Huh. Reyna didn't know they were developed yet.

She picks it up, carefully, staring at the blur of colors. It was a picture of Leo trying to kiss her on the cheek, and the praetor trying to escape out of his grasp, laughing.

Reyna laughs again, and puts the paper at the edge of her desk.

Paper time. Yay.

Hours pass, and the son is in high rise.

The door creaks, shaking Reyna out of her daze. Aikaterine, a legacy of Ceres, is walking toward her. Instinctively, the praetor reaches for the photo and turns it around. Writing's on the back. Styx.

Pretending the scratch her arms, Reyna leans the bone out to cover the picture, then drag it onto her lap, hopefully nonchalantly.

Aikaterine raises her eyebrow, but doesn't comment. She hands over a document about crops, and briskly walks out of the room.

Shifting the paper to the bottom of the stack, Reyna reads the back of the photo.

Written in almost illegible handwriting that brands it as Leo's, the photo reads, '_Call me, babe.' _And his number.

Oh, the clever one. He knows she hates being called babe. But she'll call him later, nonetheless.

Reyna goes back to the paperwork, eyes blurring around the words. But she could have sworn she sees Hazel doodling on her arm, Jason erasing madly at a mistake made on his paper, and Leo, raising his eyebrows and making a crooked grin, like he had just cracked a joke.

**How'd you like?**


	9. Goode Academy

_SORRY BROS DONT HAVE TIME FOR AN HAVE TO GO TO BED K THX BYE_

Percy Jackson walks back into school, head down. The normal for an un-normal kid.

Call him weird, but he gets slightly twitchy without Annabeth around. He's still doesn't like when anyone simply brushes against him, much less gives him a high-five. People stare at him, but not for the reason that he's gorgeous or anything. It's probably that fact that the school knew he was missing, presumed him dead, and held a memorial.

Or it could be the fact that there is a freakishly long scar going from his temple to his chin.

The kids at school think he was in a gang. Percy could just tell.

Something jumps on his back, and Percy's green eyes widen in fear. They're back.

His hand jerks it's way into his hoodie pocket, and his fingers are about to clench the ballpoint pen when-

"Yo, Perce! You're back! We thought you were long gone, bro. Like dea-" Noah Linkin, one of Percy's few friends at Goode, falters for a moment after noticing the scar. "Yeah, uh, so where you been?"

The son of Poseidon grins weakly for a second, and then says, "Family emergency."

"Oh my god, that's awful! What happened?" Beatrix Bennington asks, her hazel eyes crinkling in sympathy, no, that's pity.

Percy internally winces, remembering that his friends never really got to that part. "Well, um, my- alienated grandma went a bit nuts, and my family and I, well, we had to go… Help the rest of my family, because, uh, Grandma thought that my family were the enemy, and was thinking murder and stuff, and… Yeah. That's what happened." Percy mutters, turning red.

Noah and Beatrix don't look convinced whatsoever, but they nod.

Coralie Shinoda, queen of the school, calls over from her end of the lockers, "Hey, Jackson. Nice face. Didn't think you could get any uglier, but I guess I was wrong."

Percy just laughs and shakes his head. "Hey, Shinoda. Didn't think makeup could make someone look uglier than their actual face, but I guess I was wrong too."

Noah lifts up his hand for a fist bump, and Percy struggling, returns it.

Dorrit, another one of his friends, runs up to him. "Percy! Hey! We've missed ya here! Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what happened," Dorrit motions to her face.

"Uh, crazy dude had something against the fam. Nothing much, you know?" Percy says, fake-nonchalantly.

"Yeah, sure." Dorrit slowly walks to homeroom.

Noah must have seen something on Percy's face because he says, "Hey, bro. No worries, she just had a bad summer, that's all."

"Yeah, okay." Percy mumbles, and lets Beatrix and Noah each wrap an arm around his waist and drag him to homeroom.

Sometimes mortal are okay in the end.

But they can get annoying, especially if they are sneaking his pictures of Annabeth and his other friends between their desks, as if their godly.

Which they are, but that is not the point.

But Percy couldn't help but hear Annabeth's voice in his head, murmuring encouragements and the occasional slap upside the head when he needed it.


End file.
